supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Manhunter (Vol 3) 5
Synopsis for "The Others Among Us (Part V of VIII)" A DEO helicopter continues to track the Martians. A streak of energy fires through the sky sending the chopper down into the East River. In rural Pennsylvania, the Martian Manhunter brings his fellow refugees, along with Sara Moore, to an abandoned housing development. Leaving them there, he goes off to reclaim Sy'rann's body. It is his intent to purify the remains in accordance with Martian tradition. In Washington, Rio Ferdinand reports to Mister Keane at the office of Homeland Security. She tells him that Giggs' helicopter went down, and that he is likely dead. Keane suspects that Giggs may have gone AWOL. The Martian Manhunter searches for Sy'rann, but ultimately comes upon the absent Agent Giggs. He brings him back to the safehouse where he interrogates him at length. Giggs yields information relating to Sy'rann. J'onn flies to a warehouse at Sullivan Imports where he finds the Martian's remains. From within the shadows, someone fires an incendiary shell, which erupts into flame right before the Manhunter's eyes. Fortunately, Till'all followed J'onn to the site, whereupon he pulls him out of harm's way. They return to the safe house. J'onn theorizes that someone with intimate knowledge of Martian physiology has been experimenting on other Martians in an effort to duplicate H'ronmeer's Plague the psychic fire that led to the extinction of the Martian race. The other Martians suspect that Sara Moore may be involved, but J'onn vouches for her. Later, a group of J'onn's oldest allies including Black Canary, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Vixen and Zatanna have joined together to bring J'onn in. They do not understand why he has been attacking various government facilities for the past several days. Alone, even the Martian Manhunter has little chance of defeating his former allies, but his Martian colleagues come to his aid and the battle is brief. Meanwhile, Giggs escapes from his confinement and runs out into the woods. He meets with another Martian who has been conspiring against J'onn J'onzz. Appearing in "The Others Among Us (Part V of VIII)" Featured Characters *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Supporting Characters *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Zatanna *Vixen *Sara Moore *Green Martians *Dal'en *Mica'kel *Sy'rann (Deceased) *Telok'telar *Till'all Villains *Giggs *Mister Keane *Rio Ferdinand *Scorch Other Characters *Forlon (Only Appearance and Dies) *Kewell (Only Appearance and Dies) Locations *'Pennsylvania' *'Middleton Woods Estates' *'New York City' *S.T.A.R. Labs Metahuman Detention Facility *'Washington, D.C.' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *This issue is reprinted in the Martian Manhunter: The Others Among Us trade paperback. *Reference is made to Batman, Scorch and Superman in this issue. *Middleton Woods may have been named after Middleton, a town in Colorado which has been retroactively attributed to John Jones and later, the Martian Manhunter. Trivia *Ter'ya'moa is a Martian funerary rite, which must be performed within seventy-two hours of death, or else the decedent's spirit will be unable to join the Spirit Well. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Martian_Manhunter_Vol_3_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/martian-manhunter-the-others-among-us-part-5/37-115393/ Martian Manhunter (Vol 3) 05